Devil's ark
by Fallen-Angel 214
Summary: Ryuu Kagmine, a young demonic boy from a different dimension, was brought to the world where a war rages on with Exorcist and a man called The Millennium Earl, only if his existence is found out, he will ether be killed or accepted.The choice his alone to make, but will he live long enough to gain black orders trust?
1. Ryuu

Devils Ark

Chapter 1:

Ryuu

A boy of about six years of age watched a boy four or five years cry, for someone. He just leaned agnist that persons grave stone, a deep grief filled the boys heart. Slowly he climbed down from where he watched and crossed over to him. Sitting in front of him, he saw his dull gray eyes, he shivered, seeing the look of defeat in his eyes made him feel worse.

Allen looked up at the boy, and managed to think how different he looked from anyone his seen before. His skin made it look like he had a brush with death, with his blood red eyes, and odd hair. Allen shook his head, his hair went from black to white to black, and he was defiantly Asian, but Allen couldn't speak.

Allen looked at the ground, and back up when he heard a gasp come from the boy. The small stood up and hide behind the tree, barely showing his red eye.

The Millennium Earl came like he always did, ready to take his next victim. But the snall boy tuned everything out, not wanting to hear anything, knowing what would be said and done. Lost in his thoughts, until the other boy screamed out

"Mana!" The doll like skeleton moved shakily, and if it were possible, The Earls smile got wider.

"Al..len, You.. you made me into an akuma!" Mana shouted, the boy watching flinched, as Mana came closer to Allen and raised it sward like arm, bringing it down on Allen's left eye.

"I cruse you, I curse you Allen Walker!" He shouted, but Allen looked more pained and sad as his face bleed. The boy walked forward when Allen's arm activated, he knew it was innocence .He felt a chill and met the Earls eyes. Before he disappeared into thin air, a single shiver passed through him before he ran out of the Graveyard.

Quickly he ran into a small village, running into a woman around twenty years looked down with her gentle pale hazel eyes.

"Ryuu, thank god you are alright." She cried, meeting his height and hugging him tightly, mentally promising never to let go again. Ryu fought a little annoyed by her soft blonde curls smacking him in the face. Pulling away from the small boy, but kept her hands on his shoulder gently.

"I was so worried about you." She said, smiling at the small child. Ryuu gave her a small smile, until he was a man with long red hair, wearing an exorcist coat.

"One-sama."He said weakly, pointing the man out, she looked and picked her foster bother up, after they went home, praying that he left.

~ 1 year later

Ryuu sat in a chair staring blankly out a window, day dreaming, and not even flinching every time lightning hit the Earth. He looked when he heard Luna his foster sister walk to the front door when someone knocked on it.

_How strange for some to came at this hour, and with this storm…_

Ryuu thought, not doing anything until he jumped at Luna's sudden painful scream. Hopping out of the chair in time to see Luna slam into a wall Ryuu ran over as she slowly stood up. Ryuu helped her as best as he could, and grabbed his bell, slowly shutting his eyes.

"Innocence hatsudou. "He said quickly, and silently, opening his eyes.

"Kisangani, level two release." He added, as the twin Katana's became one Katana with two blades. Facing the akuma and slicing it half with ease, only a second akuma had other plans.

Firing at them, Luna had no chance and fell to the floor as Ryuu slid on the floor. When he looked up to Luna, time seemed to stop for the young boy. Luna managed to prop herself on an elbow and take his small, but trembling hand, and looked into his red eyes.

"Ryuu I don't care what you are, and that were not blood related," She stopped and she looked down when she coughed hard, and blood dripped from her mouth. Looking back up she smiled a gentle, loving smile.

"I love you little bro, so don't forget, this isn't good bye….not ..yet." She said, as her hand fell through his like ashy sand. His tears made where her hand use to be, but he didn't move.

"O-One-san…"He whispered, knowing the akuma was right behind him, the one that killed her. Rage filled him, his body shook and his eyes darkened as he gripped his swords. Standing up slicing at the air, and realized it moved.

Using the wall as the floor, running up it and meeting the Akuma just as it fired and managing to actual hit it before the expulsion made him meet the back wall. Lifted himself up and wiping blood off his mouth, looking around and only saw more akuma he bolted for the door. Once outside he had to lose them and mapped out the small town in his mind, and again started off.

He managed to lose most of them, besides two, that moved relentlessly. Ryuu felt himself about to callpose when one of the missiles meet a building almost landing on him. Sliding to a halt and turning he continued even though he felt cuts from the glass. At one point he saw an exorcist and no choice but to deactivate his innocence.

Another shot hit his arm, and the next sent him down an alley way, he sat up, and wondered

_I'm I going to die?_

Until a blinding light filled the stormy night, and destroyed the Akuma, Ryuu stood up and felt tears coming. Blood covered his arm and legs, grief filled his mind and heart. Ryuu knees meet the concrete as he looked to the sky, and raised his hurt arm at the sky.

"One-San…..gomennasi" He cried before he heard some one talking and let his arm fall to his side.

"Allen." A man said, Allen nodded and ran to the boy, and though it was strange. He was so pale, and his hair was literally sliver with black edges. Allen walked in front of him, and sat in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay there gone now." He said, smiling at the boy, who's red eyes blurred with a large amount of tears. The boy met Allen's eyes and began to cry hard, Allen put his hands on the boy's shoulders, not expecting him to hug him. At first Allen blinked, then thought of Mana and hugged him back. His master walked toward them.

"Come on, we're taking him with us. This boy's in no shape to be left alone." He said, Allen nodded, and helped the small boy stand, and grinned when the boy leaned agnist him. As they started to go, Allen was startled when boy fell to the floor. His master picked the small child up, and Allen tilted his head when he heard the bell.

It seemed to mock him, but wasn't sure how, so continued quietly beside his master and the small boy.


	2. Choices

Devils Ark

Chapter: 2 Choices

- 2 years later

Ryuu admired the scenery of the forest from the top of a water fall. It made his mind feel at ease, pushing all doubts, fears and things to atone for, gone here. Opening his eyes again, a sudden dizziness slammed into him, ignoring it as best to his abilities, looking for a village. Finding one he started to climb down the side of the water fall, felling his near fear of heights creeping back.

That fear only grew each time he slipped on the wet surface, a few times both hands slid off. Forcing him to slam his small body back into the mountain, he knew he was going to be badly bruised and cut up from this. Ryuu just wanted to be on solid ground now, but he was too nervous to look down.

"How much further down co- no!" He cried feeling the rock slip from his reach and the wind hit his back. This was it, he was going to die by falling off a water fall. Or saw he thought until he meet the surface of water. Shooting back up and gasped for air, mangling to grab the edge of the river bank.

Mustering the strength to pick himself out of the cold water, ignoring his white and black bangs in his eyes. Breathing heavily for a bit he stood up, and looked around rember the direction to the village. Starting in the direction of the village, he felt something watching him, not showing that he knew it was there he continued.

A twig snapped right behind Ryuu, he stopped, tied his hair back calmly continued. Hearing foot steps become rapid, he showed a evil little smirk. Side stepping the akuma, but the smirk faded, it wasn't a level one.

"Innocence hatsudou." He spoke calmly, clutching the bell, and appeared he pulled in half, but in to Kisangani, his twin katanas. The akuma glared at the small boy, and went to attack, not expecting him to back flip. It tired again, only to blocked by the blades, and pushed back.

"What are you?" Ryuu asked it, never seeing an akuma like this one before in his life. It laughed, and tilted It's head unnaturally, Ryuu felt a little sick when he heard a crack.

"I'm a level, the first ever to be on this planet. You better run little exorcist." He said happily, but it's grin faded, when Ryuu smiled.

"I am no exorcist, and no, it should be you who should run." Ryuu said, and smiled evilly again, now showing his true colors. Blood Red flames covered his sword and himself, the akuma backed up, showing fear and shock.

_..heh, mistake_

"Innocence level two, release." Kisangani becomes one with two blades, and Ryuu put in front of him, waiting for the akuma to attack. It made no move it just looked at him for a bit, then spoke.

"You aren't human are?" It asked, Ryuu refused to answer that, and ran toward almost slicing it's arm off, but it jumped up. Ryuu looked up and saw it sickly insane smile, thinking he looked around planning. Placing two finger on the top blade as his two fingers run to the edge saying

"Kisangani, Kaihou second chikara: Kurai Honoo", the flames darkened on Kisangani, and using trees as ladder he kicked one another until joining the Akuma in the sky. Swiftly he cut through the air twice, sending waves of melting flames toward the akuma. It screamed when the first one hit it's arm but ducked under the next.

It went to kick Ryuu off but got blocked the fiery blade, pulling it's leg back and grabbing his arm sending him back to ground. Where it dug his claws in stung but he managed to grip a large branch, despite the searing pain going up his arm. Hauling himself up onto the branch

Only to purposely slam into the tree letting him hang. The akuma ran into the tree jarring the tree from his hand thinking quickly before he fell to his death, he gripped Kisangani hilt.

Kastso

He thought as Kisangani returned to it's true from, but as soon as his blades meet the trees to stop him the akuma kicked him back. A sudden scream came from him as he meet the hard ground, he felt his fight for stating conscous was a new fight. Ryuu lifted himself up and wiped blood out of his eye and mouth. A hand tightly gripped hi leg and lifted him up, dangling from his leg the akuma grinned evilly.

"No who should run?" It taunted, Ryuu glared, but then managed a smile.

"you." he hissed, stabbing it where it's heart should be, kicked his katana down with his other leg. It re-coiled in pain, but still held his leg and quickly broke his leg. Ryuu grimaced from the pain but refused to show how much that hurt.

Innocence deactivate

Ryuu thought, Kisangani returned into the shape of the bell. The akuma heard people, but with how injured it was it ran off, leaving the job unfinished. Ryuu was grateful for that, but felt his flames die down, and head spin from loss of blood. His red eyes tearing with pain before sliding shut, even though he fought to stay conscious, knowing someone now stood over him,

A finder saw the small boy, beaten up and carefully picked him up, quickly looked over him. He so small and light weighted made the finder question why a kid like him would be out here by himself. Carefully, he headed back to the village, hoping someone might recognize him, but knew it was highly doubtful.

On the way there, the finder questioned so many things, Why the boy was out there alone? How come his so beat up? How long has he bleed out, and what did he see when he walked up? People looked up when he entered the entrance of the village, and he saw how shocked everyone was.

When the villagers realized it was a little boy, they herded their own kids indoors.

Looking around, a few people from a near by hospital came to help the boy. Checking his pulse and if he was breathing.

"This little boy is alive, he just needs to get his wounds cleaned and bandaged." A doctor spoke calmly and meeting the finders eyes." May I? " She asked empathically, he nodded, and she took him carefully. She grinned, bowed her head and turned her back to him, returning to the hospital. The finder knew something was up, even though he wasn't sure what, but would search for answers.

"Aaron." A girl called from a distance, Aaron looked at back at her, and smiled.

"Lenalee, you made it." He greeted her with a small wave as she walked up. Lenalee instantly realized the concerned look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice full of curiosity. Aaron didn't know where to start. Well he did, just wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"How about I explain it to you when General Yeager's here to hear this too." Aaron said, knowing the General would want to hear this. Lenalee nodded, Aaron showed a smile then started to lead her where the General had been staying.

Ryuu's eye's fluttered open, his right eye hurt a little bit, but he ignored it. Slowly he sat up, finding himself in his old house. When an odd sound came from the hall, Ryuu looked, only it was difficult to see with the glare of the harsh sun light. Throwing the blankets of his legs, swinging his legs over his feet meeting the chilled wood flooring, and shuddered at the sudden chill.

"Hello." Ryuu called, wondering if anyone would understand him with his heavy accent. Nothing, until a strange sound came again, this time right outside his door. Quietly he stepped on to the floor and went to his door. Still staying out of the sight of who or what was in the hall he heard an odd dripping sound.

Listening harder, it was to sounded to thick to be water…Ryuu stepped away from the wall.

_Blood._

Ryuu thought hearing something be dragged across the floor, not taking a chance to go out there un armed. He admaticlly reached for his bell, but felt nothing….nothing but the thick chain it use to hang on. Staying calm he thought, and rember in the basement was old swords. Stepping out, Ryuu felt sick when the sicking stench of blood and rotting flesh hit him.

Forcing him self on he ran to the hall that lead to the basement, but ended up slamming him self against the wall. Biting his lip and shutting his eyes praying what ever he just saw didn't hear that, until it went silent. Ryuu opened his eyes again, it stood about a foot away from him, Ryuu realized it was blind and stepped to the side. Once, still hadn't realized, second he stepped and on the fivth turned his back to it. Quitly he crept to the hall way, when something screamed, Ryuu hit the wall.

Not looking back when he felt the creatures breathe on his neck, he broke into a cold sweat and sprinted for the stairs. It was fast; he just needed to get the ceiling and was almost there. Jumping up as it went swipe with its claw his hand gripped the beam and he barely managed to mess it. Ryuu breathed heavily, it left losing intestist in him. 20 minutes, he quietly meet the floor, he knew he was timed, that thing probable smelled him, if not, felt the vibrations.

Not looking back he ran as quietly as he could to the basement, only wound up sliding across the floor. Looking up when he heard a small and short shirk seeing a girl around 14 pressed agnist a wall, and stood right back up.

"I- I'm sorry." She stammered, her voice shook violently, threatening to give out.

"Shut it." Ryuu said, putting a finger to his mouth, waiting and listening for, what ever that thing was. Nothing, only an eerie dripping sound of blood filled the large but old house. Ryuu took the girls wrist and went down the basement, shutting the door as she ran down the stairs. Now she looked pissed, not scared anymore. Climbing back up the stairs and grabbed Ryuu's upper arm leading him down the stairs.

"Okay, I do not know who you think you are, but don't touch me. Ever. Agian. " She hissed, tightening her grip on his arm. Ryuu glared at her, ripping his arm from her hand.

"Fine, nest time I will leave you to die." Ryuu snarled, turning his back to her.

"Hey I didn't ask for you to save me, I can save myself." The snapped at him, Ryuu rolled his eyes annoyed by her.

"Your welcome." He hissed walking past her, looking far a dissent sword that wouldn't break in half with one blow.

"For what, pissing me off! Or putting me here!" She shouted, Ryuu stopped looking for a second and looked back at her.

"..What are you rambling about?" Ryuu sighed now facing her leaning against the carts of swords.

"You live here, right?" She asked, and felt a little nervous when he tilted his head.

"No.. not anymore, there isn't a front of this anymore…this is a nightmare.." He said, with a hint with annoyance in his voice. "Any moron would know that."

The girl glared down at Ryuu, crossing her arms, walked toward him.

"What?" he asked, not really careing what she said now, but thought other wise when she slapped him hard.

"Oww, What was that for!" Ryuu snapped stepping toward her, she only laughed.

"Ohh, so scary….your just a rich snobby boy, so shut your mouth." She growled, that one got on his nerves. Flames erupted from his body and he went for the stairs, but stooped when he heard heavy foot steps.

"What the…..how the hell?" She shouted, Ryuu turned on her when the lights went out.

"What's going on…..uhhh?" Ryuu asked not sure what her name was, dimming his flames down.

"Lucy, and how should I know!" She started calmly but shouted near the end.

"Ryuu, Lucy please stop shouting." Ryuu said in a hushed tone, Lucy blinked blankly, but did so. He stood right in front of her now, when they both heard something open.

"What was that?" She asked fear filling her voice.

"I do not know." Ryuu answered, and looked up at her when a gasp came from here. "Lucy?"

"Ry- Ryuu, i-t it's right behind you." She stammered, as it snarled before roaring behind him. Ryuu froze, not sure what to do for once, fear gripping at his heart. Lucy went to grip his fore arm, but saw him shake his head. If they made a single move now, dream or not, they would be dead and Ryuu knew it.


	3. Lucy's Innocence

Chapter 3: Lucy's Innocence

Ryuu eyes snapped open, as he lunged forward in the bed, but was sighed in relief.

"A dream, it was just a dream." He breathed, wiping cold sweat off of his forehead. He stopped when he felt a bandage over his left eye, then thought about the battle with the level two akuma. A breathe got stuck in his throat, the akuma, it was still alive. Severely injured, but non the less alive.

"Where are you now, level 2?"He thought aloud, completely unaware of someone standing in the door way.

Lenalee wondered what he was talking about, but pushed that aside. Only finding her self thinking about what Aaron told her and the General.

"_**Okay Aaron, what's up?" Lenalee asked, after greeting General Yeager. Aaron looked away, not sure where to start, then stared at the floor.**_

"_**It's okay Aaron, take your time." General Yeager said calmly and still sounding much like a teacher. Lenalee took a few steps toward him when he looked up, and almost shouted.**_

"_**That boy went up in flames!"**_

_**Lenalee saw the Generals expression, and wondered if he thought Aaron finally went insane.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Lenalee pressed, he nodded, and she could tell this was the truth. Lenalee looked at General Yeager, he looked deep in thought, and she could not blame him.**_

"_**He had **_Innocence_** too, and a tail I think….."Aaron finished, Lenalee was lost for words.**_

"_**Hmmm, interesting, and you said he almost killed this akuma?" The wise General asked, Aaron nodded." Lenalee, I want you to watch him, and if you can see if you can get him to do that again." He said looking at her, Lenalee looked up and nodded.**_

"_**Excuse me, I have other things to do" General Yeager said, and left without another word.**_

Snapping out of her thoughts and looked at the small boy." Good morning. "She said sweetly, hopeing not to scare. He jumped and faced her, he certainly was Japanese, his eyes gave him away, not just his heavy accent.

Ryuu looked at her, her long black hair in two pigtails, and her purples eyes only showing kindness. Ryuu looked away, not wanting to talk.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking toward the bed, his only answer was a cold glare.

She stopped, filling the room with a strange silence.

"You're an exorcist."Ryuu said with much disdain, Lenalee didn't say anything back, a little shocked at his tone. Ryuu could see the sudden distrust in her eyes, and he was sure she could see the same thing from her.

"…..and I'm fine." Ryuu said again, she smiled awkwardly still hearing the disdain in his voice.

"That's good to hear. Oh I'm Lenalee Lee, what's your name." She said calmly but frowned when Ryuu looked away.

"Baka." Insulting Lenalee not caring if she knew what that meant or not. Ryuu didn't want to her around, his nervous where at an all time high, she would have to work hard to earn his trust.

"I do not mean to be rude, I hardly trust Lenalee. Your an exorcist, how can I trust you." Ryuu said quietly but Lenalee heard him clearly. His harsh words stung but she defiantly knew something was up now. Caught up in her thoughts and Ryuu still in a haze from his dream, they both forget his leg.

Ryuu went to slid of bed, but didn't get past the sudden yelp as he moved his leg. Lenalee quickly and silently moved to his side, carefully placing his leg back on the bed.

"Be careful, you broke your leg." Lenalee said firmly but it was still very gentle, she didn't want to make matters worse. A girl with a short amber colored bob came in, Ryuu instantly recognized the voice.

"I know mom, I will check his leg carefully and slowly to prevent any more damage. She looked at them and smiled weakly when she saw a guest visiting Ryuu. Lenalee moved a side and she froze stareing at Ryuu.

"You!" They both shouted in unison, Lucy took a step back, and Ryuu just shook his head.

"This is not my day." He moaned, not looking up.

"Wait! Wait what's going on?" Lenalee asked confused, looking from the boy to the girl.

"Ryuu was in one of my d-Nightmares two nights ago!" Lucy shouted Lenalee looked at Ryuu with a small smirk.

"Shut up Lucy! Wait… two nights ago….How long have I "Ryuu started to ask, but the question faded in his mind.

"About a week. "Lenalee said un-phased by his shock, as well at Lucy who nodded with her.

"A week! The aku" Ryuu slapped his hand against his mouth, but knew it was for naught. Lenalee look at him, she had just helped her meagerly.

"I'm Lucy, my mom the doctor that runs this place." Lucy greeted Lenalee.

"Lenalee Lee, it's nice to meet you Lucy." Lenalee responded cheerfully, they both looked at Ryuu when they heard a loud pop.

"huhh, what was that?" Lucy asked to one in particular, Ryuu looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"My leg." Ryuu said meekly, Lenalee and Lucy ran out of the room, leaving Ryuu there. He shook his head and tired to slid out of the bed again. It ached, and screamed for him so stop , meeting the floor it stopped and felt much better.

"Thank you for fast healing." Ryuu said a loud, calmly looking back when a doctor came back with Lucy and Lenalee.

"What are you doing?" Lucy snapped in disbelief, then looked at Lenalee when she out her arm up. The doctor walked over and checked it, and stood up shocked to find it healed.

"His leg is healed, can't even tell that it was ever broken" He said evenly facing them, Lucy gaped but Lenalee eyes filled with much curiosity and thought. The doctor moved back to Ryuu removed the bandage on his left eye, and frowned.

"That's not gone." The man said, sounding upset. Ryu walked over to a mirror and was shocked, his left eye's pupil had become a slit a darker red and right below his eye was a crescent moon.

"That, that was already there." Lucy said calmly Ryuu looked at her confused.

"That means….another dream." He sad to himself, everyone looked at him, Lenalee moved when he grabbed his clothes and left the room to change.

"Cover for me." Lucy said to the doctor when Lenalee went after Ryuu. He looked back at her and glared.

"Going some where? "He asked coldly, Lenalee glared back.

"Watching you, Lucy.. Wow." Lenalee looked back and saw a slick black bow with something purple etched into as a design. Her quiver was the same way, and held jet black arrow. Ryuu eyes narrowed, something seemed off about the bow and arrow, and it gave off this aura.

"Whatever." Ryuu snapped and walked outside running into someone. Stumbling back then realized something; he was hurt, seemed oddly familiar and glared coldly at him. The last thing was, his eyes were dull and lifeless, one thing popped in his head.

"..Hello little boy." It hissed, smiling evilly at him. Lenalee and Lucy looked at him, Ryuu on the other hand felt very much so trapped.

"How about you try this on for size. " It hissed, as level one akuma came from behind the tree line. Ryuu glared and heard Lenalee activate her innocence.

_Knew it.._

Ryuu thought not realizing the akuma changed into it true from until Lucy's screaming told him

"Lucy, run!" He said, reluctantly she did, Ryuu did too. The level 2 was fast, but with Ryuu's leg recently healed he still needed to be careful, anything could re break it making it difficult to run.

"Fight me you little bustard, or I'll kill everyone in this village!" It snapped, Ryuu knew if he brought out his innocence he would be caught.

_Screw it._

Ryuu thought clutching the bell that rang loudly.

"Innocence hatsudou!" He shouted but one of the level one akuma flew right in front of him, ready to fire. Not taking a chance he split into four, but also slammed into a brick building. Ryuu fell back; the level two took that as a chance well Ryuu struggled to get up.

Lucy saw Ryuu fall, she stopped and pulled out her bow and an arrow.

"This will distract that thing, it has to." Lucy said to herself, a shiver passed trough her when the bow glowed a pale green. Slowly she released the shaft and couldn't believe her eyes. It past through 5 of the flying creatures and into the back of the one that stood over Ryuu.

It screamed with pain and rage Ryu managed to get up before landed on him. Lucy quickly looked around when she lost sight of the small boy, didn't he get away in time, or was her mind playing tricks on her. A shink sound came from behind her and she saw him land painfully.

"Innocence, it's in your arrow. Like Kisangani, my weapon that kills those, akuma. "Ryuu explained calmly, Lucy wasn't as calm as he was. Inside she was screaming, and freaking out, and it only got worse with what she saw next.

Ryuu felt a hand wrap his ankle bringing him down within seconds, he winced with the sudden pain. Kicking the hand hard as a evil smirk crossed his lips.

"Lucy, use your Innocence, you will save a lot of lives. "Ryuu said standing up, walking toward the level two akuma. Holding Kisangani twins in front of him, making it look like a small and skinny wall.

"Kisangani, second power release, Dark Flame!" Ryuu shouted , Kisangani twins pushing it forward, making a large flame wall. Level remembered this and moved foreword to stop him. Lucy shot off another arrow from the side slowing the akuma down. Ryuu released the flame wall The akuma went to move out of the way but Lenalee was fast. Kicking it back down just as the flame wall hit him.

It screamed in pain and reached for Ryuu, quickly he flipped backwards and flung one of the twin right at him. After that the flames died down and the akuma was gone, with one of the twins perfectly fine. Lenalee picked it up and handed it to Ryuu, gently he took it.

"Thank you." Ryuu said with a curt nod.

"Guy's! It's not over yet." Lucy said talking about the others that were almost gone now. A second later completely gone, Ryuu saw a older man walk up to them.

"You all did very well, especially you Lucy for your first time." He said calmly then looked at Lenalee and Ryuu.

"This is Ryuu, General Yeager." Lenalee said politely, Ryuu looked away.

"Ahh, well it is you I went to speak to, Lenalee will you take Lucy back home." He asked , Lenalee nodded, and walked off with Lucy explaining everything.

"Come with me young man." General Yeager said calmly leading him to a carriage, he followed silently.


	4. City of Mater

Chapter 4: City of Mater

3 months later (around the time Allen got his first mission)

Ryuu looked around waiting for the train to come, his eyes searching for anything odd. Every since he let his flames out strange things popped out of no where, even during training with his master. Finally the train came to the stop and letting out a horribly out screeching sound, very deafening to him.

_This is way I hate trains...but now master insisted I take a train._

Ryuu thought miserably climbing on to the train, greeted by a loud and cheerful conductor.

"Ticket please." He said happy as ever, getting on Ryuu nerves. The conductor went to give him back his ticket when he realized how strangely he was dressed, and tired not to ask him anything.

"What strange clothes." He found himself say out loud, Ryuu glared annoyed.

"Excuse me?" He said sharply making the conductor jump almost through the roof.

"Ohh your from Japan, just visiting then…alone?" He asked, Ryuu nodded then re what his master said to him.

"Yes, thank you." Ryuu said before walking off to his cabin. Sliding the door open and tossing his bag on the seat, sitting next to it. Sighing heavily he propped him self on his elbow stareing outside at the moonless night. Thinking about the about what his master said when they first met.

"_**Ryuu, we know you have innocence, and what you did the first time you fought the level two akuma." General said, getting right to the point. The color ran out of Ryuu's face and his throat felt very dry .He didn't know what to say for once in his life, only found himself fearing what the elder General would do to him.**_

"_**I don't mean to scare you, I don't want to hurt you either. " General Yeager said to make Ryuu feel better and not so scared. Ryuu still said nothing leaving them in a long strange silence.**_

"_**..I do not know how to say it any better then this…I'm not human. I'm a demon….My mother came here before dyeing." Ryuu said hoarsely, breaking the silence. General Yeager expression didn't change until he smiled gently at the small now terrified boy.**_

"_**Do want to join us, or the Earl?" The general asked, but already had a feeling he knew the answer.**_

"_**Never, that's what Father want, but I will defy until the very end….And the Earl…his. I do not like him, at times I wish he was never born." Ryuu said firmly making a deep point. The Genral shook his head, but kept a smile.**_

"_**I see, but we do not wish such things on any person, no matter how evil they are. Still the truth seems clear." Yeager said looking at Ryuu, Ryu looked outside, feeling the fear of going to black order coming back.**_

"_**You are scared, you shouldn't be. You shouldn't think of the negative things people Black Order will say or do because of what you are. Ryuu today I learned three things about you." Yeager paused when Ryuu looked up at him." You are a bright and talented boy, even if you're a demon but It hardly bothered me. Because I see you for who you really are , and that's why I trust you, and the people who don't trust you at first they will eventually." He finished explaining to the young bo, Ryuu felt that fear fade away. He was right, and helped Ryuu a lot.**_

_**General Yeager want to leave but felt something tighten around his legs, and looked down. Ryuu hugged him tightly, showing that he was a very calm and gentle boy, just scared of humans reactions.**_

"_**Your right, master. "Ryuu said, Yeager smiled thinking 'it's like he read my mind' Ryuu let go letting Yeager face him.**_

"_**You would make any master proud but it will not be easy being my apprentice." He said with a laugh, **_

Bang! Ryuu jumped snapped out of his memories and looked around. Silently he stood up and slid the door open, walking out to the hall. At first he saw nothing until two teenager boys walked into a cabin. One was tall and had long raven black hair in a high pony tail, and the other was a short boy with snow white hair. A man dressed in white followed behind them but sat outside of the cabin. When the cabin door slid shut Ryuu walked toward the man.

"Excuse me." Ryuu said quietly, remembering his manners, he looked up.

"Hello." He said, sounding a little muffled by the bandages over his mouth. Ryuu thought that was strange, of course his probably never scene a kid look lie Ryuu.

"You're a finder from Black Order, right?" He asked, not quite ready to say he got lost the way there. The man stood up and gave a questioning look.

"….I'm headed, well was headed to Black Order, I am General Yeager's new Ryuu Kagmine apprentice." Ryuu explained.

"Now I understand. Do you want to join us for this mission then?" He asked, Ryuu thought for a second and nodded. Ryuu looked at the door when he heard two people talking in the cabin.

"Excuse me, Master Walker, Master Kanda we will have someone joining us on this mission." He said knocking on the door. The door slid open with the white haired kid in the door way.

"Master Walker this is-

"Ryuu! "It was Allen and Ryuu was a little shocked to see him.

"Thank you Toma, Ryuu and I meet three years ago actual." Allen explained, but then frowned when he saw the bandages over Ryuu's left eye. Allen sat down, and watched as Ryuu sat next to him.

"Tch, Great a nothing Moiashi." The teen with his hair up hissed.

"Hey!" Ryuu snapped, getting his attention, they glared at each other.

"Kanda don't, his only a kid. Nine now, right?" Allen asked Ryuu, he nodded looking at Allen then showed an evil little smirk.

"Baka Kanda." He sneered, Kanda stood up towering over Ryuu.

"What did you say." Kanda growled, Ryuu only giggled evilly. Allen glared at them, getting irritated.

"Kanda Ryuu!" Allen snapped, Ryuu stopped and Kanda sat down not saying anything. Well still headed to Mater Allen explained the mission, Ryuu understood completely, and didn't need to ask any questions.

"Ryuu what happened to your eye?" Allen asked, not being able to hold his tongue, Ryuu sighed.

"You know to be honest, I do not know." Ryuu said, putting a hand over his eye. "One morning I woke up and it was there. It bothers me, like it is contently reminding me…."Ryuu stopped and looked at the floor. Allen knew what he meant, making him worry a little bit about him. Kanda stood up, Ryuu looked up at him.

"We're here." Kanda said opening the door Allen followed him. Ryuu reluctantly stood up and followed them. The second he got off the train he was the first to take off.

"Hey!" Kanda shouted at Ryuu, Allen just sighed.

"Leave it be, he'll be fine." Allen said as Kanda stalked off following Ryuu. Ryuu slid to a halt at the base of the city, the cold and darkness surrounding him. Walking forward, not entirely sure what lurked in the dark city, waiting to attack. Walking around when he heard a gun shot, all too familiar to him, he ran toward it. Two finder's coats were found on the way before he got to the chief.

"Chief…are you still there." A man said from the other side of the phone. Ryuu looked around before picking it up.

"Hello?" Ryuu answered calmly, despite the fact of death leaking into the air.

"Who is this? How is the chief?" The man asked, his voice rising with fear, Ryuu looked down at the other two bodies.

"No, he is no longer with us." Ryuu said, grimacing at the scene. There was a long silence making Ryuu feel nervous.

"Are you okay?" Ryuu asked, almost sounded like he was crying, before he heard a sigh.

"Are you okay, who are you with boy?" He asked starting to calm down.

"I'm here with two other exorcists and a finder, and I'm fine." Ryuu answered, suddenly getting a feeling he wasn't alone anymore.

"You're an exorcist too then?" He asked, his hopes rising.

"Yes, I have to go. Stay safe and what ever you do….-

"I know, protect the ghost of mater." The finder finished for Ryuu before hanging up. Ryuu looked behind him seeing nothing he walked off. A hand grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the shadows of the buildings.

"Ryuu! "Allen said, sounding very annoyed by his actions, Ryuu looked at Kanda who glared at him before walking off.

"Not now Allen. "Ryuu said firmly shaking his arm free from Allen's grasp and walking off. Allen ran after him getting agitated by the second. Ryuu saw other akuma surrounding a barrier attack it non stop.

"Is that the ghost of mater?" Allen asked to no one really, Ryuu looked up at him when Kanda ran off to the barrier. Without warning bullets hit right next to Ryuu, barely missing him.

"That was too close for my comfort." He said activating Kisangani Twins slicing the level 1 akuma into four. Ryuu knew he had to follow Allen, that akuma he went after, seemed different.

"Allen wait! " Ryuu called after as gun shots rang through the air. Ryuu as it started to evolve.

Ryuu stepped beside Allen, waiting for it to attack.

_Attacking it know and it might end up destroying the soul_

"I am an akuma." It said, sounding just as conceded as the other.

"I-it spoke?" Allen said shocked, Ryuu didn't re-move his eyes from the akuma.

"It's a level two akuma, Allen. "Ryuu said calmly, knowing the soul would have been more fried then before.

"But how…"Allen felt sick to his stomach before going to attack it.

"Allen no!" Ryuu shouted.

_You're not ready yet…_

Ryuu thought, remembering how hard it was to kill the one he faced three months ago. Allen got thrown off out of his sight, Ryuu looked back at the akuma that stood right in-front of him.

"Hmm, maybe I'll kill you first." It laughed, Ryuu glared at the akuma.

"Came and get me." Ryuu sneered flipping backwards avoiding it's next attack, it hissed from angry. Something moved on the other side of him, naturally he looked, even though the akuma was still there.

"Got you…."It hissed, before going to hit him. Ryuu moved out of the way, and headed to where Allen and Kanda were. The level two caught up and slammed him through a building before Allen came at it. But when the akuma hit Ryuu, he hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

Ryuu woke up in nothing but darkness, he looked around. The world spun as his head throbbed, putting a hand against his head. Ryuu forced self up when he felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder, spinning around to something he wasn't sure what it is he saw.

"You've grown up so much…" She said calmly, she looked a lot like Ryuu, only with raven hair past her shoulders. Ryuu was too stunned for words, was this really his mother.

"I know what your thinking, even though this is a dream . . . it's really me." She said, and smiled. Walking forward and going to his height, hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you, Ryuu." She let go and looked at Ryuu's eyes.

"Don't lead anyone stop you." She said wiping a tear from his eye. "You are meant for greatness, and no one can stop." She said as he nodded. She placed a hand over his eyes.

"Now awoken, my boy" She said, Ryuu woke back up in the building. Kisangani twins were back in the bell, but morning glories had wrapped around his hand. Ryuu sat up and smiled before standing up.

_Thank you…mother_

He thought before running off to find Toma Allen and Kanda. Ryuu stopped when he couldn't find them any where, until not looking he bumped into Kanda.

"there you are." He said looking at Ryuu,.

"Where the other Moiashi?" He asked, Ryuu shrugged looking at Toma.

"What happened to your eye? "Toma asked, Ryuu put a hand to the left side of his face. The bandage fell off when he was thrown through the building.

"N-Nothing, I'm going to go look for Allen. "Ryuu said quickly, and ran off, but into someone else. Ryuu looked up to someone who looked like Allen.

"The akuma, his side are reversed." Toma said, but his tone told Ryuu wrong.

"Move!" Kanda shouted activating his innocence, ready to attack.

"Kanda wait! "Ryuu shouted as Allen's arm intercepted his attack. Ryuu sighed in relief, and then looking back at the man when he fell backwards.

"Who is this?" Allen asked leaning over him, Ryuu looked at 'Toma'.

"Are you two idiots! Your helping the enemy!" Kanda shouted at them.

"This is !" Allen shouted

"That's the akuma!" Ryuu cried when it threw Kanda back.

"Ryuu!" Allen said as Ryuu kicked the akuma backing to a wall as Allen checked on Kanda. Quickly it got back up, but only to be thrown back by Allen's arm.

"His alive."Allen said helping Kanda walk, and Toma. Ryuu lead the way, looking for anything that kept them hidden.

"I was deceived, the ghost of mater is a doll, him and that girl must be hiding out some where." Kanda said

sounding highly pained.

"Master Walker, leave me you two are injured too."Toma said Ryuu looked at him as Allen forced a smile.

"Don't worry, will be fine. Right Ryuu? "Allen asked, Ryuu nodded. They stopped when they heard singing.

"Allen? "Ryuu asked looking back at him.

"Yeah, I hear it too." Allen said as they continued forward, Ryuu soon trapped over a stone, sliding forward on his right knee.

"That didn't feel good…"Ryuu complained but looked at Allen.

"It's a secret passage way." Allen said looking at Ryuu. Ryuu helped Allen set down Kanda and Toma.

Allen opened the passage way, and they slowly helped Kanda and Toma down.

"Ryuu, why did you decide to join Black Order. Your father, if he finds out." Allen asked, ingoreing Ryuu's left eye.

"I do not care. Master helped me relize that even what I am. Nothing should be able to stop me, and on top of that. I'll be making my own fate, not my Father, not the Earl, not anyone but me. Even if am a demon, I will fight to save this planet. My home,, so me being a demon…."Ryuu stopped, when Allen nodded.

" I understand.. I'll be by your side through out it all." Allen said, Ryuu smiled and nodded. Only they didn't realize Kanda woke up again, only hearing the last bit of what Ryuu said. Pushing Allen back he struggling to stand up, but managed. Activating his innocence, ready for attack.

Ryuu flipped back wards, meaning to kick Kanda in the face. Kanda fell back, but put his blade to Ryuu neck.

"Die demon." Kanda hissed.


	5. Lala and Guzol's Love

Chapter 5: Love of Lala and Guzol

Continued to avoid Kanda's attacks, but he only got faster, and it slowly but surly got harder and harder to avoid his attacks. Ryuu winced when the blade meet his upper arm, backing flipping again. For a few seconds they glared at each other, barely moving.

….we don't have time for this

Ryuu thought bitterly, and stood up fully.

"Kanda…..I hardly care of what you think of me. So what I'm not human, who cares?"Ryuu said calmly, barely flinching when he saw the angry flare in Kanda's eyes.

"I do." He responded coldly stepping foreword, Ryuu's eyes fell to the floor.

"That's just it isn't it?" Ryuu shouted, looking up to meet Kanda's cold eyes." You are just wrapped up in your own emotions! Prove me wrong!" Ryuu said sharply, Kanda glare only got worse.

"You know nothing about me, and it will stay that way! "Kanda shouted running toward him, Ryuu in a brief second activated his innocence. Blocking his attack but was still being pushed back.

0

Allen ran off to find a place for Toma to rest but found more then he thought. Allen ended up following the song, When he got there, all he did was standing there dumb-founded. Until she stopped singing and looked at Allen, well her friend sat up, putting his hat back on.

"I'm sorry, I had to. Your the doll" Allen said, then blinked when she glared, and dug her hands into a pillar." Uhhh, Whoa!" He shouted when she threw the pillar at him. Allen quickly set Toma down and just before she threw her next pillar Allen caught it. She fought a little until Allen smiled. She let go but they both looked when they heard a scream.

"I'll be right back." Allen said running off.

0

Ryuu flew into a wall, but managed to stay conscious, and soon used the wall for a little help. The hilt of his sword met Kanda's went down for about a minute, Ryuu calmly deactivate his innocence, even though his back was to struggled to stand, as Ryuu slowly faced him.

"I am hardly your enemy, but if you want me to be. You won't enjoy."Ryuu said, cutting through the tension, Kanda glared at him.

"Tch"

Ryuu watched as Kanda pointed Mugen at him, but didn't move, he just calmly looked at him.

"If you don't trust me, go ahead and kill me."Ryuu said bluntly, not realizing Allen ran flinched at his words but continued.

"But you'll be labeled as a murder! I may not be human in your eyes, but that hardly matters. I'm half human half demon, and not even the weapon we fight."Ryuu said, stopping kanda, Allen blinked confused but happy.

"Y-you…."Kanda couldn't find more words to say.

"You can not prove me wrong, that is smart, Kanda. Because I am no different from you, and I'm still an exorcist. Just like you, just like every other exorcist. "He stated as Kanda sheathed Mugen and fell to his knees.

"I know you'll always despise your very being, but…"Ryuu said calmly, and held his hand out to help Kanda. "I will still fight by your side." Ryuu finished , meeting Kanda's eyes. Kanda stood up, ignoring Ryuu, only to fall back down, unconscious.

"kanda." Allen said helping him up, Ryuu stared at the wall, barely paying attention. Allen looked back at Ryuu, and could tell that Ryuu was in deep thought.

"Master….."Ryuu stops and looks at the night sky."….I hopes your right." He muttered to himself, then followed Allen and Kanda. Ryuu looked around the dome like room before seeing the doll.

"She's the doll, isn't she?" Ryuu asked Allen.

""Yes…She is the Doll." Allen said looking up at the small boy. Ryuu nodded walking toward her calmly. She said nothing just looked at him.

"Please, if you want my heart…please…"She started to say, Ryuu and Allen looked at her confused. Slowly Allen stood up and walked to be were Ryuu stood, looking at her. She looked at them, gripping at her hearts.

"Guzol is going to die soon! Please don't separate us until then after that I'll let you have my heart!" She cried, Ryuu stepped in front of her.

"Don't worry, we will keep to your promise. "Ryuu said gently, and smiled at her, fighting his tears. She looked at him.

"Your are kind, both of you." She said, smiling weakly, then sitting on Guzol's lap. Ryuu sat beside Allen, wondering why she sat down.

"Long ago, after I was left behind, a little boy cried in Mater…

_**The villagers had persecuted him, leaving him behind in Mater. Knowing the rumor of a ghost living in the city. Even so they hardly cared, abandon the crying child barely bothered them. But someone heard, heard his cries. **_

"_**a human, a human." She said, running toward who ever she found the small child, and still approached him.**_

"_**A boy…"She spoke, almost sounding angry. The young boy looked at her, first looking very frighten.**_

"_**Do you want to hear a song?" She asked, only there was no reply. Only silence.**_

_I'm a doll made by humans, even though I was left behind 500 years ago, I still want to sing._

_**She thought, as she clinched her fist, as if she intended to hit the boy.**_

"_**Please, let me sing to you." She pleaded.**_

_If he refuses, like the other five people that attacked me when I asked if they wanted a song. If he doesn't accept my offer, I'll kill him, like the other. Just like the five before hand…I am a doll made by humans…please ….please let me sing!_

_**She thought, and was shocked when he finally spoke.**_

"_**You would do that for me?" He asked her, no longer frightened. "No one's ever done something like that before, ghost, sing me a song."He said, almost pleading. She smiled at the small boy, kneeled infront of him and as the moon fell on her, almost like the moon too, wanted to her beautiful singing.**_

"It's been 80 years since that day, Guzol has been with me since."She said lookly at them, with a soluem look in her eyes."His heart beat is growing quieter and quieter. Soon he won't even be able to move. Let me stay with him until the end."She pleaded again, Ryuu looked at Allen and Toma, then wiped a tear away.

"Please! "She cried, Ryuu looked at her, almost frightened at the desperation in her voice.

"Let me stay!Let me stay with him until the end!"She shouted at them.

"No…"Kanda hissed, Ryuu froze when he heard that word, and Allen looked back at at Kanda's bluntness.

"Do really expect us to wait until thus old man dies?"Kanda snapped , but Allen refused. Ryuu knew this would make Kanda angrier, and more flinched hwne his coat was thrown back at him, but looked at Kanda confused.

"This coat isn't meant for a pillow for the wounded, it's the uniform of an exorcist!" He snapped as he stood up, Ryuu looked at them."Only sacrifice can lead to salvation."Kanda said quitly as he passed Allen and made his way towards Lala.

"No, no, please don't take it."Lala pleaded even when Guzol wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop."He told Kanda, but he wasn't even bothered by the older mans walked in front of Mugen.

"You are so foolish."Ryuu hissed, Kanda glared at him, but did nothing as Ryuu moved the blade away from them.

"You act like a child, scared and huddled in a corner Kanda!You hide by acting cold and heartless just like now!"Ryuu snapped at Kanda, then looked at Allen when he stepped in front of him.

Without moments notice Kanda punched Allen, but Ryuu wasn't sure winced as they both fell to the ground an Kanda started to cough went to Kanda making sure that he was okay, but Kanda pushed him away.

"You two are weak, pathetic!" Kanda growled, struggling to sit up as Ryuu helped Allen sit up."Do you two cherish anything!" He snapped, Ryuu refused to answer but held a stilly glare.

"I lost who was important to me a long time ago,it's pitiful I don't have anything to fight for , I don't want that to happen to them!I'm just so easly moved by things like this, I just can't see around Kanda.I want to protect them the best that I can!"Allen defended, Kanda looked at Ryuu.

"Do you feel the same way?"He asked Ryuu, Ryuu nodded in looked at Lala and Guzol, they seemed a little happier then before.

"Thank-"Her words were cut off as a hand came through her and Guzol, as well as Ryuu if Kanda didn't pull him flinched as Lala and Guzol fell to the ground with a sickening they heard the akumas laughter they all looked in it direction.

"Oooh, so this is innocence."It said fascinated before swallowing looked at Allen when he stood up, almost frightened by Allen's stood up when he saw Allen's arm, then loked at Kanda and Toma for the answer.

"Kanda, what Allen's arm doing?"He asked, Kanda looked at Allen.

"Give it back, give the innocence back."Allen hissed, as Ryuu back away from them.

"Exorcists that are parasite types are able to mutilate them with their 's reacting to his angry, hatred toward the akuma."Kanda explaned but couldn't help but wonder why all he as sensing the murderous rage that his weapon is taking on?

Ryuu looked at Allen when he jumped toward the akuma to attack it, sending sword like bullets toward it.

"Idiot, your weapon isn't ready yet!"Kanda shouted at Allen,Ryuu instantly activated his innocence waiting to see if his innocence would fail on him."He fired it."Ryuu heard Kanda speak in a stunned watched as Allen stood on the pillar of sword like bullets, waiting for it to attack.

Ryuu stumbled back when Toma pulled him back, he was grateful for it Toma hadn't done Ryuu would have been injured.

"You can't hit me with that thing if am sand can you?"It asked evilly before swallowing Allen, Ryuu tired to run forward but Toma still had him.

"Allen?"Ryuu said as the akuma raised it's copy of Allen left arm.

"Ha ha ha, I have you, hmm I wonder how many times I have to stab you until you die."It mused and started to continuous plunge it's arm were Allen was.

"Master Walker!"Toma shouted, Ryuu saw Kanda shake his head.

"The boys fine, I can still sense his hatred towards the akuma."Kanda told them, but Ryuu found himself looking at Lala and got Toma to let go and quickly ran over to Guzol in time to hear.

"I love you Lala."Even though his voice was horse and weak, Ryuu felt set Kisangani next to him before sitting down beside innocence.

"Boy, please help me." Guzol pleaded him, Ryuu was silent for a little bit.

"What is your last wish?"Ryuu asked, Guzol raised a hand to Ryuu.

"Get Lala back, please."He said, Ryuu bowed his head showing respect, Ryuu slowly stood up and picked up Kisangani before walking toward ran when Allen fell,stopping it with one looked at the boy and laughed at him, acting as if he couldn't do a thing.

"Hmm, wrong choice."Ryuu hissed, letting flames came from his blade and pass to akuma actual shuddered when he came at him sat up, and smiled weakly.

"Ryuu, you have changed." Allen thought out loud.

Ryuu started to have little problems, that he knew would turn into big a hard landing Ryuu feet met the ground, and was intently pushed back by the Kisangani into twins and using the other to cut it's left arm akuma screamed in rage and pain, throwing Ryuu back.

A hand caought his arm, he looked up to Kanda.

"You better be ready kid."He hissed, Ryuu nodded, then managed to find the wall to kick off akuma looked at him but didn't have the change to do anything.

"Kisangani, second power release, Dark Flame!"Ryuu shouted sending flames toward it, his blade went through party of it.

"Now!"Allen shouted, pointing his innocence at the akuma, and Kanda followed.

"Be Vanquished!" They shouted as they all attacked for Ryuu fell to the sandy ground he saw something.

"Thank you."A voice came from a pure white soul, now free and handed Ryuu the nodded then shut his eyes as he met the sand slowly opened his eyes and rolled the innocence to nodded weakly and mustered the strength to put it back in smiled as his eyes slid shut.

~3 days later

"Allen, Kanda."Ryuu greeted them as he came looked at him smileing.

"You look better."Allen said calmly, Ryuu shrugged.

"Lala, she's fallen silent. "He commented as the wind brushed they made there way to where she walked to her, but Ryuu stayed, not wanting to see up close.

_She broke…._

_Ryuu thought somberly as he pressed himself against the when she fell in Allen's joined Toma before Allen, fighting his tears._

_For three nights she sung, sung until she broke, and Guzol passed both kept there promises, but why am I sad._

Ryuu thought as they climbed onto the train.


	6. Am I… no longer alone?

Chapter 6:

Am I….. no longer alone?

"….So he is a demon too right?" A voice asked, however Ryuu couldn't see who said it. They had blindfolded making it difficult to see anything. Ryuu sighed feeling like a fool, only if he had listened to Allen and Toma. Then he wouldn't be in this mess, on top of it all Johns best friend was an akuma going on a killing rampage. The last place he wanted to be was tied up, blindfolded and in a cage.

"Tch, there's no way his too small. Bring the others in!" A man demanded, and made Ryuu wonder what he meant by that. Was he really alone or was he wrong. Then he started to feel once again ashamed of himself.

~flashback (2 hours before hand) ~

"_**Hey Ryuu why did you decided to join? I mean weren't you afraid of the what the higher generals would do to you? So why now?" Allen asked looking up from the innocence and looking into Ryuu's red eyes. Ryuu thought for second.**_

"_**General Yeager helped me, he made my fears go away." Ryuu said simply and had to hold back laughter when he saw Allen's stunned face.**_

"_**W-wait a general….and he wasn't like master cross?!" Allen practically shouted and jumped to his feet almost dropping the innocence. Luckily he was fast and grabbed it before it meet the floor of the train.**_

"_**No, he is nothing like General Cross. If anything Master is the complete opposite of Marian. "Ryuu explained but now Allen was too shocked to say anything. But he smiled when Ryuu laughed lightly, and realized how much Ryuu changed since they first meet. **_

"_**I guess General Yeager really did help you." Allen remarked Ryuu stopped laughing and looked up at Allen slightly confused. "What am saying is remember how you acted when we first met, every since then you've changed a lot. Maybe it was him or maybe or started changing your own. All I know is it did you wonders." Allen explained. Ryuu started wondering the same thing but Allen had made a valid point. He wasn't as socially award as he use to be, helped strangers more often and was much better at getting information from people.**_

_**Ryuu smiled at the thought, he did change, and always being cooped up in a mansion distanced Ryuu from other human beings was his min problem with socializing with others. Thankfully he had grown out of that, of course 2 to 3 years alone on the road helped him a lot.**_

"_**Yeah I guess your right, Allen." Ryuu agreed when Toma came in.**_

"_**The conductor sends his apogizes the train isn't going anywhere for quite a while." Toma informed them, Allen nodded curtly and in response Ryuu stood up and left the cabin. **_

"_**Ryuu?" Allen called, Ryuu backtracked and peeked in the cabin.**_

"_**Yes?" Ryuu asked calmly, Tome and Allen looked at each other then back at the small boy. **_

"_**What are you doing, if I might ask Master Kagmine?" Toma asked Ryuu in formal tone and bowed. **_

"_**I do not staying in same for to terribly long, so am going to go look around." Ryuu explained calmly and then stopped himself. "Care to join?" Ryuu asked they nodded even though it was hesitant.**_

_**~Same time in a another dimension~**_

"_**Come on Ni~san or else were going to be late!" A boy shouted at another boy who was rushing to get to the door.**_

"_**Clam down Yukio yeash! Give someone a chance will ya?" The boy said hotly then saw his younger twins expression.**_

"_**Rin." Yukio sighed shaking his head. "y-**_

"_**What's up lil bro!" Rin asked cutting Yukio off, Yukio's eyes twitched but he forced a pleasant smile.**_

"_**You tie ni~san, it's crocked" Yukio hissed, Rin had a face of 'you have got to be kidding me'**_

"_**Really…that's your issue." Rin said fixing his tie. "What's your problem anyways?" Rin asked coldly, Yukio smiled slipped for a second then came right back.**_

"_**Nothing?" He replied.**_

"_**Well apparently my tie is your problem.." Rin scoffed, Yukio froze mid step.**_

"_**Rin drop it.." Yukio hissed, Rin never got ay type of message so he pressed the salt further into the wound.**_

" _**See you do have an issue you can tell me. Hey that's what big brothers are for right?" Rin practically boasted, Yukio quickly spun and faced Rin.**_

"_**You're my problem, you haven't changed one bit every since that day. Your still the same old Rin as if none of it affected you!" Yukio snapped catching Rin completely off guard.**_

"…_**Don't you dare every mention that day again." Rin hissed, Yukio looked hurt just as much as Rin. For a few minutes they just glared at each other until someone knocked on the door.**_

"_**What the?" Rin went to ask but Yukio stopped and went towards the door and looked out of a close window.**_

"_**anyone home?" A little girl asked, Yuiko looked over at Rin who held his sword pointed at the door. Yukio narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Rin shrugged and mouthed what? **_

"_**It's just a little girl." Yukio whispered, Rin rolled his eyes. " I know it's strange but still!" He whispered.**_

"_**It could be a demon girl for crying out loud!" Rin whispered back, Yukio glared.**_

"_**Put your sword and-**_

"_**I know your there, you can't hide from us." The girl giggled cutting off Yukio and freaking them both out.**_

"_**I told you!" Rin snapped Yukio glared at him and grabbed one of his guns and opened the door.**_

"_**Who are, more like what are you and what do you want?" Yukio asked coldly.**_

"_**Uhh Yukio. I think they have the upper hand right now." Rin laughed nervously. Yukio heard the click of a gun and froze. **_

"_**Put your guns down boy, and your sword down son." A man said evenly.**_

"_**Uhh one, no way in hell and two there is no way am your son. So don't." Rin hissed, the man put his other gun to Rin's head.**_

"_**Do it now son." He hissed.**_

"_**Rin just do it.." Yukio said coldly, Rin looked around then back at Yukio with a shocked expression.**_

"_**You should listen to four eyes.." The man being Rin scoffed, Rin smiled strangely. **_

"_**Ni~san, don't do one of your stupid idea things" Yukio pleaded, but Rin's smile didn't fade.**_

"_**Too late" Rin hissed but when he went to move a girl with red pigtails knocked him unconscious him then looked at Yukio. **_

"_**Come now, you two are coming with us.**_

_**~Back to Ryuu.**_

_**~one hour later~**_

_**Ryuu sat there thinking about John ,Leo, and how upset Allen and Toma would be when they found out he snuck off the train.**_

"_**Hey, why are you still here?" John asked rolling up in his skates but his tone was not welcoming in anyway. Ryuu ignored him not caring if it made matters worse. **_

"_**Hey you boy, are you a demon?!" A group of boys asked rudely, hauling Ryuu too his feet.**_

"_**Get off." Ryuu snapped kicking the lead boy back.**_

"_**You okay, hey is me or is he too small to be a demon?" Another boy asked, Ryuu glared at them trying to figure out how they knew.**_

"_**His not a demon his a exorcist!" John defended Ryuu, smiled at him saying thanks. All the other boys found it strangely amusing they looked at each other confused.**_

"_**Ahaha, ha Tell that to the Earl and Leo." A girl replied snagging Ryuu's arm and pulling him back. "Oohhh Leo, John wants to play now!" She shouted and started to pull Ryuu away.**_

"_**No, st-" The girl satiated him before he could finish.**_

When he woke back up he was in this cage and started to regret not listening Allen and Toma. He ha recently meet Rin and Yukio who also happened to be kidnapped. They had no idea why but explained how they got her, but Ryuu found it fascinating that they were from a different dimension. But a question burned in all of their heads.

"Rin, Yukio do you know who Satan is?" Ryuu asked their jaws hit ground as they looked at each other.

"Why?" Rin asked starting to get curious down his tail going side to side with excitement. Ryuu looked away from them and sighed before his tail slid out.

"Because of this. " Ryuu answered.


	7. One Hour

Chapter 7

One Hour

Rin stopped breathing when Ryuu's tail swished across the floor of their cage. However Ryuu payed no attention to Rin and Yukio, instead all of his attention was on the people keeping them prisoner. They where whispering to each other about something, but it was too soft for Ryuu to make out any words. Quickly he looked away when they looked at them, in the mean time his red eyes scanned over the lock keeping them in the cage.

He glanced back at them before walking over to the lock, he easily slid between the bars. He heard Yukio and Rin curling beside him.

"Good thing your such a small kid." Rin said quietly then looked over at Yukio. "Have anything he could use as a pick?" Rin asked him. Yukio's eyes narrowed at Rin for a second.

"I would expect you to." Yukio said evenly, then fished a small needle out of his pocket. Rin flinched as Ryuu took it from him gently.

"…Do I want to know why you have that?" Rin asked in a suspicious tone, at first Yukio took no notice at his brother question until Rin tapped his shoulder.

"I found out when we first got here, I though it would come in handy." Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose. "It obviously did."

"Yeah I got that impression." Rin snickered, after that he ducked when Ryuu's tail almost smack right in the face. "Yo kid watch, demon tails are like bull whips." Rin hissed scouting back away from his tail. Ryuu stopped and glance back at Rin who held a half glare at the small boy.

"Sorry, I did not realize." Ryuu said messing with the lock again, soon enough there was a click. Rin and Yukio looked at Ryuu as he silently slid the lock down the bars and setting it down with a very soft clank. Carefully Ryuu gripped the door and managed to squeeze out without bothering the lock or making any noise. However he kept low to the ground as he picked up the lock and moved out of the way of the door as Yukio silently opened it up. Carefully Rin and Yukio came out, at one point Yukio grabbed Rin's tail before it slammed the iron door shut.

Rin smiled nervously before crawling after Ryuu, Ryuu peered over a large wooden crate watching the two men that was put on guard duty.

"Come one." Yukio whispered to the two of them, quickly they followed Yukio to steal stairs. Ryuu looked Rin and Yukio uncertain of how they would get up their unnoticed. The boy had a creeping sensation that something would go wrong eventually and the stairs was not the one place he wanted that to happen. Ryuu looked around the old warehouse half expecting someone to catch them escaping, but at the time being, luck appeared to be on their side. For now that was.

"Okay, Ryuu you go first, and remember be very quite. "Yukio whispered to Ryuu, with a swallow he nodded. He scooted his small hand across the painfully cold step then did the same with his left. Then very carefully when he was on the second step he reached for the railing, he shut his eyes when he couldn't find it. With a deep breathe he tried again only for his hand to slip off almost making him fall off the stairs period. Ryuu froze when he finally found the railing, but the two men had stopped talking.

For that minute Ryuu could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he shut his eye again. Ryuu actual believed for a second that because he had slipped that they had been caught, but soon the door opened as a new person came in joining the conversation. Ryuu heard Yukio sigh and Rin take in a deep breathe. He was just happy that he wasn't the only terrified of getting caught, and with that carefully he stood half way up. It took him a few minutes for him to get up on the second floor unlike Rin and Yukio, for them it was much easier thus them getting up their much faster.

Ryuu finally stood up and stretched his legs along with Rin and Yukio.

"okay, over there is where they put our weapons" Yukio whispered pausing to point at the small room with large windows and a wide open metal door. "We need to get over their without getting noticed…still."

_**Why is everything metal in this place?**_

Ryuu thought following behind Rin and Yukio. At one point they had made it to where he was in front of them instead of him behind them. Ryuu figured it was because he was a child, they were older and wanted to keep Ryuu out of any trouble he could not get out of.

On the way there Rin tripped over a small metal box and almost slammed into the floor if Yukio had not pulled him back. They all stopped breathing when Yukio almost fell over the railing, but Rin and Ryuu were much quicker grabbing his hands so he did not go splat.

Ryuu stopped putting his arms out when everything went dead silent besides footsteps. Rin bumped into Yukio when he had suddenly stopped.

"Why has it fallen silent" Ryuu thought out loud quietly.

"Maybe they left." Rin whispered and eve though it was a mere whisper you could hear the hope. Slam!

Ryuu's heart raced when he heard the three of the people started to shout.

"Damn, they realized." Yukio hissed the second they were headed up the stairs. Quickly Rin ran over pushing a large barrel or trying. Yukio ran over to help and Ryuu, they barely managed to move it in the way then push it down.

"Come on." Rin said grabbing Ryuu's hand and running over to the small room. However fate had a different plan for Ryuu, his hand slipped from Rin when he tripped and slid into a wall. Ryuu felt pain go through his hands, he barely dared to look at them and when he did he felt his stomach flip. His left hand had a few scraps, his right however was not so lucky, it was not spared when he slid. Blood oozed from his hand through the second floor onto the concert below.

"Yukio!" Rin called running over to Ryuu and gently taking his trembling hand. Seconds later Yukio set everything down and joined them, he found a piece white fabric then tore it in half. Quickly but gently he wrapped it around Ryuu's hand.

"Thanks." Ryuu said well Rin helped him up, Ryuu ran over to the crate grabbing his bell. He smiled at the familiar ring of his bell, his eyes slid for a second and everything seemed to fade away.

"Ryuu!" He heard Rin call his name, his eye snapped open. Within seconds he heard one of the guards running up behind him, quickly he used the box to flip over the guard, landing softly with his innocence activated. Silently he sliced the man open knowing exactly what he actual was. Ryuu jumped back quickly trying not to laugh at Rin and Yukio freezing as it blew up.

"They are not human, they are something we call akuma." Ryuu said bluntly and vaguely. But they did not have time for Ryuu to explain innocence and akuma's, unless they wanted to be nothing but ash or bloody corpses.

"Got it." Rin said still sounding confused but none the less, he charged at one of them cutting them in half. Ryuu froze, his sword worked as well as Yukio's guns on the akuma like his innocence. Ryuu looked down at his sword and wondered if they had innocence this whole time but was never aware of that fact.

Ryuu broke out of his thought when he heard Rin shout "Yukio". He looked over to Yukio holding onto the floor where there use to be a railing.

He was going to go help Yukio and Rin but a akuma stepped in front of him. Ryuu glared at it before slicing it in half with out hesitation. With a some what dull thud of half its sphere like body hit the floor it exploding. Before any more akuma could get near Rin and Yukio Ryuu set his sword a blaze and swung it through the air. Every single hit was dead on and sent the akuma's flying to the wall before exploding giving Rin just enough time to help Yukio back up.

Ryuu landed a bit hard and painful besides them, they managed a smile at the boy before looking around.

"Come one, let's get out of her before any more come." Rin said then ran down the stairs with Yukio not far behind. Ryuu would have followed only something caught his attention, he heard a faint hissing sound well ticking. Cautiously he walked to the small room and looked in the corners and spotted an odd devise. Then it hit him, if they got out they won't be leaving this place alive. Ryuu felt his heart race as he ran to the railing, he knew he was going to regret this but still he jumped over the railing.

Landing hard but was luck enough not to break anything, he ran over to Rin and Yukio well they tried to get the door open.

"Move aside." Ryuu snapped, they both glanced at each other then at him. "If you want to live move!" He snapped once more, this time they moved. Ryuu used his sword to cut the door open, thankfully the door was wide enough for them all to get through. They got a foot away then boom! Every single one of them went down.

Ryuu slowly pushed himself up from the damp grassy ground then flipped over on his back to see the warehouse now a blaze. He was just happy that they weren't in there, because the looked very very painful if you lived through it. Shaking the horrible thought and picture out of his head he watched Rin and Yukio sit up.

"Now I see why you were so agitated." Yukio breathed heavily, Ryuu only managed a feeble nod.

"What, I didn't hear you over the annoying ringing in my ears!" Rin shouted then hit the ground laughing like a manic.

"Ni-san, please stop." Yukio said standing up.

"What!" He shouted again.

"Shut up!" Ryuu laughed then stood up.

"Wh-oww! Yukio that really hurt!" He snapped holding his head after Yukio snacked it, and once again he stood up glaring at Yukio.

"Well, at least you can hear now. "Yukio smiled before walking off, Rin gaped at him then stuck his tongue out at him before turning his back on him. Ryuu stifled a laugh with his good hand, but all that changed when he thought of one name. 'John'

"Yukio what time is it!?" Ryuu demanded to know in a distressed tone, Yukio looked back at Ryuu confused but still looked at his watch.

"A twenty after seven pm., why?" He asked Ryuu let out a breathe of semi relief before replying.

"Because there is someone in terrible danger and I have to get there first." Ryuu said quickly, Rin made the small boy look at him then kneeled to his height.

"How much time do we have left?" Rin asked sounding suddenly very serious. Ryuu thought for a few seconds calculating the time in his mind.

"A little less then forty minutes, we must hurry." Ryuu forced on urgently, Rin looked at Yukio and nodded. "We are not far from where he is though but still we must hurry!" Ryuu pressed on, with that hey were off. When they got there Rin and Yukio ran past the graveyard then back. Ryuu quickly fished his golem out of his pocket.

"Allen, you may want to get over, and fast." Ryuu told him quickly. "And this is no time for a lecture either." He added before running into the graveyard.

"John! Listen to me okay" Ryuu called to him, the boy looked back at him. "I am truly sorry for you and Leo." Ryuu added with a sad smile well activating his innocence. He took one step and there was a series of akuma bullets land where Ryuu was just as Allen and Lenalee ran up.

"R-Ryuu!" Allen cried out when the fire had stopped but the smoke still hung in the air.


End file.
